Indiana Bones and the temple of gold
by SuchAGoodGirl
Summary: Everything you want; Action, Adventure, Romance. Comedy, Peril. B&B fluff. And Parker cuteness. Did I forget anything? Slight spoilers for season 4. *on hiatus. I will come back to this soon. Promise*
1. Chapter 1

_A/N – I refused to post this until I finished my last multi chapter fic. Which I now have done. I can't concentrate on too many things at one time. This one is going to be wonderfully fluffy. My smut demons have been relegated to the cupboard under the sink. I'm fairly certain they can't escape until the next time I need carpet cleaner. And that will be... well how long is a piece of string? _

_I know it's short but think of it as a prequel to the main story. If you like the idea and want this continued then please let me know._

_Disclaimer – Nothing mentioned here belongs to me. _

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

It had been bugging her all day. "Why so happy Booth?"

"The sun is shining, we just solved a tough case, I have pie and good company. What's not to be happy about Bones?"

She eyed him suspiciously as he devoured the sweet pastry in front of him.

"That's not it," she pondered. After a moments consideration she pulled herself forward confidently. "It's something to do with Parker." Temperance waited, her eyebrows raised in inquiry, expecting Booth to elaborate on her new found instincts.

Booth dropped the spoon with a clatter. "Damn, you know me too well Bones. Yeah... Rebecca said I can take Parker on vacation this year. I was thinking Disneyland..." His voice trailed off as his imagination took control.

She took a sip of tea. "You will hate it." It was spoken so flat, so void of emotion, so...

"Bones! What? No! Why?"

"My parents took Russ and I when we were children. My dad hated every minute of it. he tried to hide it, but we knew."

"I'm nothing like your father, Bones!" grumbled Booth, before shoving a spoonful of pie into his mouth.

The usual bustle of the diner lulled into an awkward silence as Temperance continued to sip her tea.

"Mnuffin rike phim" he spluttered, anxious to displace the atmosphere, spraying particles of stewed apple across the table.

"Booth" she chastised. "Sometimes you can be quite disgusting."

"Me! Oh... that is rich coming from you, Miss I'm happy to wear somebody else's hand over my own!"

"That was three years ago. And, I might add, a legitimate way of retrieving a fingerprint, ergo aiding the investigation."

"It was still one of the grossest things I ever saw Bones. Way, way beyond speaking with your mouth full."

She shrugged indifferently and took another sip of tea.

"So if you think I'll hate Disney so much then where do you, oh supreme child vacation expert, suggest I take Parker?" Booth grumbled sarcastically.

"You could both come with me. It would be much more enlightening."

Booth threw his arms up in exasperation. "Of course Parker would enjoy digging up dead bodies in some remote dessert," he declared animatedly. Booth shifted in his seat as he considered Parkers reaction to the finger in the nest. "Wait, maybe he would enjoy that but Rebecca would freak and it would kill any chance I had of taking him away again."

"This summer I've chosen not to spend my vacation identifying remains as usual, well... not human remains."

"So whatcha doin'?"

"I have been invited to join an old friend of mine, a zoologist, in Madagascar. They have made several fascinating finds in recent years, including previously unidentified species. And there are several archaeological digs that have uncovered some amazing relics. Supposedly including a key to finding lost treasures. I am actually anticipating the trip as being quite enjoyable."

Booth was listening with intrigue now. "And you'd want Parker and me there?"

"Yes." Another sip. "The itinerary I have been sent promises to be quite the adventure."

"Like in 'Romancing the Stone'?" Booth suggested excitedly.

Brennan looked at him in bewilderment.

"C'mon Bones, Michael Douglas? Kathleen Turner?"

She shook her head.

"Danny DiVito, I mean, Danny DiVito."

"Are those names supposed to mean anything to me Booth?"

"They're actors Bones. It's a movie. A really famous movie. She's a writer, he's an adventurer."

"And you're making an analogy to us."

He smiled at her as realization hit. "Yes Bones, that is exactly what I'm doing."

"Are they responsible for a child in the film?"

"No."

"Then your analogy is inaccurate because we would have Parker accompanying us."

Booth rolled his eyes at her. "But you know Indiana Jones right."

"Does he work at your office?"

"Christ Bones, Indiana Jones. Raiders of the lost Ark, Temple of Doom, Last crusade..."

"I don't know what that means."

"Of course you don't! Why would you?"

"Booth you're acting like a child."

"Hey I just realized something" he began to laugh.

"Dare I ask?"

"Heh, wait for it. Indiana... Bones. Heh heh. Bones, it rhymes with Jones." Booth struggled to maintain his composure as she sipped calmly on the remnants of her tea.

After the hysteria that had overcome him finally subsided he calmly continued to eat the remaining pie.

"So you want to come with me then?"

Booth considered her offer. "Dunno, I was really looking forward to Disney."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_A/N – Sound like a vacation you'd want to hear about? You know you need to press my buttons!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N – Thank you for the great response. I was going to jump right into the vacation, however the comic potential of holiday preparations was just too good to resist. Thanks to levinefa, mumrulz, MLFanatic and JynxGirl for their suggestions. Warning; pop culture references ahead. I know it's a cliché but I still think they are funny. Anyone else agree with me?_

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB_

"Awesome. That sounds wicked cool. I imagine it will be like in 'The Mummy Returns'. You know, when the kid gets into all sorts of trouble." Lance Sweets grinned at the two partners sat opposite him.

Booth narrowed his eyes in frustration. "Except we aren't married, going to Egypt, or living in the nineteen thirties. And FYI, Parker is very well behaved." It was bad enough that they were still obliged to participate in therapy, but when Sweets had commented on the fact they booked the same weeks for vacation it had seemed better to come clean upfront. It wasn't like they had anything to hide...

Brennan leaned into him. "Now do you see why I have a problem with these kinds of analogies Booth?"

Sweets scribbled in his notebook and looked back up at them. "Interesting. You omitted to mention the fact that the supernatural aspect is completely fictional."

"Because that is so ridiculous it doesn't warrant discussion." Booth argued.

"What doesn't?" It would have been foolish of either man to assume Dr Temperance Brennan had any idea of the subject matter.

"It's a film about Egyptian Mummies, Bones"

"I was able to establish that fact already. I have personal experience of Identifying mummified Egyptian remains. In fact I identified several of the unearthed Pharaohs in recent years." she added proudly.

"Mummies who are able to come back to life and attempt to take over the world."

"That is not so factual. I can wholeheartedly confirm any mummified body is very, very dead."

"We know that too Dr Brennan"

"Then why are you discussing it?" she quizzed.

Sweets smiled weakly. Despite Booths constant jibes about his age it was still astounding how naive Dr Brennan could be when outside her comfort zone. "It seemed an appropriate comparison when I spoke. I now see it has no relevance at all."

Booth stood up to leave the room. "I'm glad you realize that Sweets. Well, I think our session has reached a natural conclusion so Bones and I will be on our way..."

Their therapist glanced at his watch. "This is an hour session. We still have fifty minutes to play with, Agent Booth!"

"Maybe you could play on your own for a change." Booth laughed as Sweets shifted uncomfortably at the innuendo. "Y'know Bones, he can dish it out, but doesn't take it back so good."

She nodded in agreement as Booth sat back down.

"So, as much as the prospect of the two of you vacationing together meets our goal of interacting in a non work based environment, I think we still have some areas to work on. For example..."

"He made other comparison's," she interjected.

"To...?"

"Don't tell him Bones. He'll only try and psychoanalyze me."

"He started calling me Indiana Bones. It's becoming rather trying."

"Agent Booth." Sweets spoke his name in a tone that implied chastisement was due, so Booth was surprised when the therapist cracked a huge smile. "That's some wicked clever wordplay..."

Booth grinned back at him, then turned to face his unamused partner who was sat, arms crossed, scowling at them both.

"... but I really don't think Dr Brennan appreciates the joke."

"She will after the movie marathon I have planned for Saturday." Booth reached around her shoulder and pulled her stiff body into his. She glared up at him, and he quickly realized his error in making such an affectionate move in Sweets office. Releasing her from the vice like grip, Booth looked across to Sweets who was happily jotting down his notes.

"Whatcha writing there Sweets" Booth asked mock innocently.

He looked at the pair elatedly. "Just... stuff."

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Did you get all your shots up to date?"

Booth shot her a look of distaste as he rolled up his sleeve to show her the bruising. "Damn nurse didn't have a clue. Made a total mess of my arm"

Sitting comfortably at her desk Brennan held back a smirk before asking "Did you allow her near Parker?"

"Did I hell! Rebecca is going to take him for them later this week."

"So is she more accustomed to the idea?"

"You mean, has she stopped freaking out about me taking him out of the country?"

"That's what I said Booth."

He rolled his eyes while straightening his sleeve. "No, but she knows it will break Parker's heart if he can't go. I gotta tell you, Bones, he is so excited. It's all he talks about."

"Really?"

"Sure, he gets to go on a cool adventure holiday to Africa..."

"At least we're on the right continent this time," she snickered.

"... with his super cool dad and a sexy kick ass scientist" Booth added in retaliation.

"Are you using Parkers own words, or your own interpretation of them Booth?"

"Obviously Parkers."

"So a six year old child told you that I am a 'sexy kick ass scientist' did he?" Her amusement at Booth's denial was obvious.

"Actually... yes, and no." Booth wasn't lying. Parker had actually said it to Rebecca, resulting in a late night irate phone call between them on the example he set Parker. It was easy to forget his son liked to imitate his every word. As Captain Fantastic himself had discovered quickly.

"So.." she began, breaking the silence. "Did you just come to show me your bruises or do we have actual work?"

"I came for the last case file. You said you'd have it ready by ten."

"And I have." She pulled out the folder in question and held it out to him. He stepped forwards to take it and their eyes locked. "You know Booth, you really should watch what you say around Parker."

A smile flickered at the corner of his mouth. "We can't change who we are Bones."

She smiled back and released her grip on the folder.

Booth took the file and turned to leave. He stopped by the office door. "OK if I come back for you in a couple of hours and we can go grab some lunch?"

"Always"

As Booth shut the door behind him, she flicked her monitor back on and thrust her earphones in. As long as no one disturbed her she would finish watching 'Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom' before Booth's return. Although she had already noticed several inaccuracies in the screenplay...

_A/N – So they will definitely be off on their vacation next chapter. I promise!_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Flight 2067 to Morondava, Madagascar now boarding."_

"That's us Daddy!" Parker shouted excitedly. "C'mon Dr Bones"

Booth smiled across at his partner. Parkers face was a picture. Perhaps she had been right. Anybody could go to Disney. How many children were able to have the experiences that they had planned for the next fortnight. Which prompted him to think.

"Hey Bones, you've kept the itinerary for this trip pretty well under wraps. Any chance you're ready to share?"

"No" She couldn't have been any blunter about the fact. Picking up her hand luggage she followed both Booth's as they began to make their way towards the gate.

The older man lead the way. Fourteen days and nights away with the two most important people in his life and he didn't have a clue what was in store. He smirked to himself as he considered the one thing that wouldn't happen. His feelings towards Bones would have to be kept well under wraps. Having a child with them, his son no less, would not be conducive to romantic inclinations. Besides, unwanted declarations of undying love might not go down well in a jungle thousands of miles from home, where no one would ever find his body after she kicked his ass!

"Booth"

His daydream persisted through the bustle of the airport. It was hard to suppress his feelings about her at the best of times. They were going to be together twenty four seven. What had he let himself in for?

"Booth"

He didn't even know what type of accommodation they would be in. She had taken care of everything. Even back at the check in desk she had taken possession of the boarding passes. Their seating arraignments on the plane where still a mystery.

"Daddy!"

He looked down at his expectant son who appeared annoyed. Glancing up he saw the same expression on Bones face, and the hostess manning the gate.

"Booth, your passport!" she snapped. "People are waiting."

"Sorry" he flashed his infectious smile at both women and handed his passport across. Parker watched intently as his father diffused their annoyance. Despite his age Parker knew he could learn a lot from his father. Booth walked ahead once more, completely missing the charm smile that Parker flashed at Bones before he ran ahead of them all. For a moment Temperance stood frozen in surprise, before shaking her head and laughing at the younger Booth. Walking along her thoughts struggled to get beyond one word.

Heartbreaker.

That was the only way to describe the image of a fully grown Parker. She sighed audibly as she watched the pair visibly excited by the atmosphere. Her heart sank into her stomach as she pondered exactly how she would be able to cope for two whole weeks in such close proximity to Booth. Although, they had Parker. And if one thing could act as passion killer it was a small inquisitive child. What had even possessed her to invite them to come with her in the first place? Oh yes, the fact she couldn't stand the idea of being apart from him for so long. So when he had mentioned taking Parker away it seemed the ideal opportunity. After all, who could suggest she had an ulterior motive with Parker there.

It would be fine. They would have a great vacation, where she could make anthropological study of the villages where they would stay, and Booth and Parker would enjoy the indigenous wildlife and environment. Fine, she told herself, unconvincingly.

"Hey Bones" interrupted her train of thought.

"Booth?"

"Where are we sat?" She handed the boarding passes across.

It was a relatively small aircraft. The single isle ran about thirty rows with three seats on either side.

"There was no first class option on this flight so we are sat over there, Booth."

Admittedly, there were several advantages of not traveling alone. Foremost was the companionship. Not that Temperance Brennan minded sitting on her own, but it was a long flight and the time difference dictated that sleep would be disadvantageous. At least Booth and Parker would keep her entertained. As opposed to the alternative. Which led onto the second reason she did not enjoy traveling solo. Someone always took 'pity' on her, resulting in either accommodating said person, or appearing rude when she informed them that their company was neither welcomed or appreciated. She tended to prefer the latter.

The three seats together allowed for a window seat and an isle seat, with one in between.

"Did you want the window or the isle Bones?"

"I want the window Daddy!"

"Bud, I thought you might sit in the middle...

"NO DADDY," Parker shrieked. "Mommy never lets me sit in the window seat. Captain Fantastic gets travel sick so he says he needs it."

Booth looked at Bones apologetically and smiled weakly. They hadn't even set off and Parker was pulling the playing one parent against the other trick. She smiled back. "It's OK Booth, Parker can take the window if it's so important to him. And you take the isle. I think I'll be OK in the middle"

"Thanks Bones. And Parker, I think you owe Bones an apology for causing a fuss. It was very nice of her to invite us to come along."

Parker dropped his head in shame. "Sorry Dr Bones. Thank you for letting me sit by the window"

"It's fine Parker. Lets all get strapped in before we cause a hold up." She lent over and strapped the belt around Parker. The cooing of an older woman caught her attention.

"Your son is exceptionally cute"

"Thank you" replied Booth.

The elderly lady sat at the other side of the isle leaned over Booth to get a better look at Parker. "Are you excited to be traveling so far away."

"Yes thank you" he answered politely.

"And it was nice of your mommy to let you sit by the window. You'll be able to see all the clouds from above."

"Actually..." Temperance began to explain.

Parker spoke over her. "Yes it was. And I said thank you already."

"Oh you are a good boy for your parents."

Temperance looked shell shocked. "Any idiot can see I'm not his biological mother. He has blond hair for gods sake," she hissed at Booth.

"No harm done, Bones. In fact you might be mistaken for his mother fairly often over the next two weeks."

"What? Why?"

"Well... a man, a woman and a child on vacation together does tend to imply..."

"A family unit" she finished for him, then sighed as she sat back in her seat. She closed her eyes. Perhaps a short nap wouldn't be such bad idea.

Parker suddenly spoke up. "Did you want me to call you Mom while we're on vacation? I could maybe say Mommy Bones instead of Dr Bones?"

"No." It was almost a yelp. "Umm, no thank you, Parker. That will not be necessary." She looked across at Booth for some moral support to find he had already plugged in his headphones and was searching for a suitable channel. Temperance rolled her eyes at his indifference and poked him in the rib with her index finger.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?" he grumbled, ripping off the earphones.

"Are you planning to spend the entire time engrossed in the in-flight movies?"

"I was planning to watch them. Yes."

"So what about Parker and I?"

"You looked like you were about to take a nap."

"We'll I'm not."

"Obviously" he retorted.

"Obviously" she snarled.

Parker peered out of the window to the runway below. He knew his dad and Dr Bones liked to argue. But the way they did it was different from the way other people argued. When they did it, well it was more like a game that they played.

This was going to be the best vacation ever.

_A/N - Please review _;D_ They are better than sliced bread. As are many other things making the expression somewhat redundant... Yes I know. The strait jacket will go back on as soon as i have posted this chapter_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N - Thanks for the wonderful reviews. They are appreciated so much. I have upped this story's rating to T cause it turns out I can't write without resorting to innuendo and sexual situations. Who'd of thought?_

_And, for those who have asked, I have not forgotten about 'The Lyrics in the Soul' I will be posting a new chapter soon.  
_

_Disclaimer - The characters are not mine. Although considering how the shows writers consistently contradict themselves I am not sure who they should belong to anyway._

She didn't know how it happened. It was not her intention at all. But at some point she fell asleep. As she stirred back into consciousness she heard the gentle commotion of the aircraft. To her right the sounds indicated that Parker was playing on some form of electronic gaming device. To her left, a woman was talking. To Booth? Temperance had shown no visible clues that she was awake so she took advantage of the opportunity to listen in. After all, whatever she was using as a pillow felt extremely comfortable.

"...an FBI Agent? Wow. You must be really fit. I bet you work out a lot!"

"Just enough. I like to spend as much time with Parker as I can."

"Your wife looks very comfortable there."

_'Wife! I do hope you plan to set her right Booth.' _

"Hmm, I'm sure she is. Shame I can't move though. I'm busting to pee, but I really don't want to wake her."

_'What!' she thought. 'You failed to correct her, and made fun of me in the same sentence. Booth, you are in so much trouble. Wait... Am I lay on his arm? Oh crap, I am!'_

"So asking if you want another drink is probably not a good idea?"

"No I have to decline. Parker bud, you want another drink?"

"No thanks Dad." She heard him giggle. "Should we get anything for Mom?"

_How long had she actually been asleep? Had she woken in some alternate universe where she was domesticated? _

"No I don't think she's going to wake for some time yet." Booth confirmed.

Brennan stifled a smirk._ 'That's what you think! So much for your FBI superpowers.'_

"So," The hostess was speaking again. "How long have you been married?"

"We have actually been together for four years."

"Then your son...?

"A former relationship. Do you need to see to any other passengers? I'm sure someone will be thirsty."

"It's OK. I'm quite happy to stay here and talk to you. You know, I could get a pillow for her if you wanted to get up, stretch your legs..."

_'Do I want a pillow or Booths arm? I know I'd prefer not to cause him discomfort...'_

"... maybe take that restroom break you wanted." Her voice lowered into a whisper. "I could join you if you like?"

_'I did not just hear that. My mind is playing tricks on me. Obviously it's the altitude. Or I'm still asleep! Because I just heard her offer to meet him in an airplane toilet cubicle! With his son sat two seats away!' _

"Look, I really don't think... " Booth began to respond as he felt an arm snake around his waist. The pretty blonde hostess was confronted with an intimidating glare as Brennan pretended to wake, causing her to immediately move backwards down the isle, taking further drinks orders.

"You're awake then?" He grinned broadly at her.

"I've been awake for a while actually."

"I know."

"How?"

"You stopped snoring"

Brennan scowled. "I do not snore."

Booth looked over her head at Parker and the young boy began to giggle.

"I do not snore," she repeated in exasperation.

"Why don't we change the subject?" Booth offered.

"OK, I can change the subject Booth. And I know exactly what I want to change it to. You let her think we were married? Even Parker?"

"While you were really asleep we both got fed up of the hostesses hitting on me," he said matter of factly.

"Well I'm glad I could be of some use" she muttered sarcastically. "I do think it was very inappropriate for her to make a suggestion you have sex with her..."

"Bones," he hissed. "Parker put your headphones on, now! Bones, at least she was discrete. You just can't say things like that in front of my son."

"So is that why you turned her down? Because Parker was here?"

"How do you know that's what I was going to say? You chose that point to conveniently wake up!"

"Well fine. If you actually do want to have sex with her then don't let me stop you. I really don't mind acting like some glorified babysitter," Temperance snapped. "After all, half the passengers already think he's my son."

"In that case then, could I have my arm back?"

Temperance glanced down to find her own arm still wrapped around his waist, and the weight of her torso pressing against his left arm. Flustered at her own behavior she sat staunchly upright and grabbed the book wedged at her side, beginning to read from whatever page it opened on. Booth rose from his seat and turned to walk towards the rear of the cabin.

"Where are you going?" There was a slight panic in her voice.

"Restroom." He paused. "I might be a while"

It occurred to her that, the way Booth just spoke, she had not been able to read his intentions at all. She continued reading, the words turning to gibberish as she tried, and failed, to process what had just happened. She glanced over at Parker, still wearing headphones and engrossed in his game. Raising herself out of her seat she looked back down the cabin. The engaged light was on for both cubicle's. The hostess was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you alright dear?" spoke the elderly woman from earlier.

"Umm, yes, yes I am fine, wonderful in fact. Couldn't be better." She sat back down in a huff. If he was going to behave that way then she would quickly regret inviting them, him, along.

"I'm sure daddy will come back soon," Parker offered from his sear beside her.

"Parker. Have you been listening to everything?"

"Daddy just told me to put my headphones on. He didn't say what I should listen to though." Parker shrugged his shoulders at her. "What's sex?"

"That, Parker, is a very good question. And one I just happen to have expert knowledge about." She paused. Perhaps Booth wouldn't appreciate her having this conversation with Parker right here and now. Although... it was his fault the subject had arisen. And he had abandoned her to go and, what exactly? Should she try to look for the hostess again? Confirm her suspicions?

"Boonesss" Parker whined at her sudden distraction.

"It's... a special thing that grown ups do when they love each other very much to make a baby. But I think that you need to speak to your daddy and if he wants me to help explain more then I can. OK?" She considered how much her answer sounded like Booth instead of her.

"Are you and daddy going to have a baby?"

"What? No! Parker no." She shook her head vigorously.

"But you are daddy's girlfriend?

"Why would you say that?" She wondered exactly what Booth had said to his son.

"Duh! You're a girl, and daddy says you are like the best-est friend ever."

She smiled at his innocence. "I admit that I cannot fault your logic Parker, but adults like things to be more complicated than that."

"So if you and daddy don't want a baby does that mean you don't sex?"

"That's right. Daddy and I don't have sex, Parker." She wasn't sure if that was good or bad right now.

"I have a girlfriend at school. Emily Green. She has a baby brother. She kissed me three times. It was icky."

"It gets better with practice."

"So are you good at kissing or do you still need to practice."

"I'm a very good kisser Parker, although practice is always nice." Her concerns were unfounded. Talking to young children was easy.

"Is daddy a good kisser?"

Maybe she should still be a little concerned. She considered telling him that she had no idea how his father kissed, but then that would be a lie. She hated the idea of lying to children. Booth knew that already. He would understand. "Your daddy is an excellent kisser, Parker."

"Was there tongue?" Parker asked innocently. She stared at him in disbelief. This was more like a conversation with Angela. "That's what mommy says when she talks on the phone," he added.

Thrown by his blatancy, she answered as if on auto pilot. "A little." Her mind drifted back to Christmas. As if to satisfy her own thoughts on the subject she continued talking out loud. "There probably would have been more if people weren't watching,"

"I like talking to you Bones. You don't treat me like a baby. But y'know I'd like to be a big brother so if you wanted to sex with daddy it would be OK with me. I know how much girls like babies." He picked his game back up and continued to play.

Brennan looked shell shocked as she resumed reading her book, non of the words registering as she tried to evaluate the conversation that had just transpired. Booth slipped back into his seat casually and glanced at her, looking for some kind of reaction. His desperation for the restroom had made him snappy and now he felt a little guilty. When non came he spoke.

"So what did I miss?"

Brennan looked at him incredulously. He flashed his charm smile back at her. Accepting defeat she dropped her book on her lap and turned to face him.

"Parker thinks we should have sex."

The smile dissipated and he frowned at her, trying to establish how much damage had been done in the last few minutes. "Remind me NEVER to leave you alone with my son ever again."

This was going to be a very long two weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N – Thank you for all your reviews. They really do make my day. And mumrulz – I stole some of your words. Sorry! This chapter is sort of a 'wraparound' of the previous chapter, so if you cannot remember what happened it might just be worth talking a couple of minutes to re-read it. Thanks for reading.  
_

_Disclaimer – Not mine._

_ooooo_

In a confined space like an aircraft it is pretty hard not to notice the people around you. So Beatrice Heinermann had been instantly taken with the sweet young boy who bounded on to the plane just ahead of her. Taking her own seat opposite him and his family she considered how much he reminded her of her own grandson, David.

Had. How much he had reminded her. Until they took him into foster care when her daughter Karen, and his father had died in a traffic accident. It broke her heart to let him go, but her heart condition simply meant that she wasn't well enough to care for a young boy. His foster family had decided to adopt him, then moved out of state. He would be eleven now. Life could be cruel.

The couple accompanying him had begun to bicker as soon as they sat down. She couldn't quite catch what about – her hearing wasn't what it was – but it didn't matter. And she suspected it didn't really matter to them either. Simply a little verbal foreplay. Her husband Ernest, God bless his soul, swore it kept there own marriage alive for over forty years. Well, that and the great sex it always resulted in. A warmth ran though her at the memory.

After the first in flight movie had finished she noticed that the pretty woman was fast asleep, snuggled up against her husband. Could she assume they were married? You never knew in this day and age. They certainly behaved like a married couple. She watched him remove his earphones with his one free hand, as he looked down at her with affection. A lock of hair had fallen in front of her face and he gently pushed it back behind her ear. Recently married she suspected. The little boy perhaps was not her own child, but despite the blonde hair, he definitely had the look of his father. The same smile, the same bright eyes. Beatrice laughed softly to herself, imagining them both running rings around the poor woman.

Her view was obscured by one of the air hostesses pushing a drinks trolley into the narrow space between them.

"Good morning Madam, would you care for any drinks or snacks?"

"No thank you dear."

The hostess nodded at her in acknowledgment then turned to the row opposite.

"Good morning sir. Can I get anything for you or your family?"

"Parker, you want anything?"

"Can I have Pepsi and M&M's daddy?"

Booth considered the request. "I suppose.... we are on vacation. Don't get used to it though. Or tell your Mother. Cause then I might be in trouble and we don't want that do we!"

"No daddy," he giggled.

"Lucky your Mommy is sleeping then," cooed the air hostess. "Your son is very cute. He has a lovely smile. Like his daddy." She smiled at Booth seductively.

He returned her smile in politeness and placed his own order. Parker, impatient at waiting for his spoke out. "She's not my Mommy."

"Oh I'm sorry, my mistake." Realizing an opportunity she spoke again. "Do you live in the DC area? Maybe I could leave you my number?"

"I really don't think so. Perhaps you could pass my son his order, he has been waiting."

Sheepishly she handed them their order as Booth struggled to pull out his wallet without waking Bones.

As soon as she was out of earshot Parker spoke through a mouthful of M&M's. "I didn't like her, Daddy."

"I know bud. So, you know what we are going to do?"

The young boy shock his head.

"Anytime we see a lady wanting to talk to Daddy we say Bones is Mommy. You think you can do that Parker?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "I can Daddy."

Booth tipped his head back and relaxed. The scent of her hair drifted over him. This was really starting to feel like a vacation. The ones he had always imagined in his perfect life fantasies. Although he was fairly certain this was not how Bones had it visualized.

"Your little boy sure does like his candy."

Booth looked across to the elderly lady. "Yeah, he sure does." The TV monitor was showing a cartoon now and Parker was engrossed. With Bones still fast asleep he began chatting to the sole traveler.

_oooooo_

"You're awake then?" He grinned broadly at her.

"I've been awake for a while actually."

"I know."

"How?"

"You stopped snoring"

Brennan scowled. "I do not snore."

Booth looked over her head at Parker and the young boy began to giggle.

"I do not snore," she repeated in exasperation.

Beatrice Heinermann looked up from the glossy in flight magazine. The bickering was back. The sad thing was it only served as a reminder of everything she had lost in recent years. The daydreams caught up with her and for a little while was oblivious to the conversations around her.

Until he stood up abruptly. "Restroom." He paused. "I might be a while"

Beatrice watched him stalk down the narrow isle. Something had clearly upset him. And the woman, had he said her name was Temperance? She was purposely absorbing herself in a book. Although the pages weren't turning. She'd obviously said something that had crossed a line. And now she was regretting it.

She watched as Temperance raised herself out of her seat to looked back down the cabin.

"Are you alright dear?" Beatrice asked.

"Umm, yes, yes I am fine, wonderful in fact. Couldn't be better." He mood said otherwise as she sat back down in a huff.

Beatrice knew better. She herself had been – how was it people described her – feisty, in her younger days. With a tendency to push people away. It had taken her a long time to let Ernest into her heart. She empathized with the distraught woman.

_oooooo_

"I already explained that wasn't my fault, Booth."

"I heard you. But I'm afraid you were less than convincing. You should of known better than to have that kind of conversation with a child for Gods sake. A child."

"Excuse me, Mr Booth?" One of the cabin crew was stood over him. "I just wanted to let you know that your son can come for his tour of the cockpit whenever you're ready."

"Sorry?" Booth looked at the guy as if he was talking another language.

"I may have speculated that this is something Parker would enjoy and organized this for him." Temperance confirmed.

"Bones, you are just amazing. I just don't know what to say. Thank you!"

"Are you saying that from Parker or yourself?"

"Oh... Both. Definitely both!"

"Then you are both very welcome."

"While we're gone you can talk to Mrs Heinermann. She's led a very interesting life. You'll enjoy listening to her."

"You want me to converse with a stranger I will never meet again - for pleasure?"

"Yes." Booth nodded firmly. "C'mon Parker. Let's go meet the Captain."

"Booth!" she hissed.

"Look Bones, she's an old lady traveling alone. Show a little compassion."

As she watched both Booth's head off, the old lady caught her eye and smiled at her. Temperance awkwardly muttered a "Hello" as she wondered how she herself had turned into one of the very people she detested, having pity on a fellow traveler.

_ooooo_

After successfully conversing with Mrs Heinermann for some time they noticed two very happy people returning. Temperance stood, allowing Parker to climb back into his window seat. Before she sat back down Booth stopped her.

"If you like I could sit next to Parker for a while. He is my responsibility n' all. I shouldn't expect anything of you Temperance. It's not like Parker is anything to you. I'm sorry."

She cocked her head, looking confused. "Booth. Parker means everything to you. And that makes him important to me too. Why do you think I suggested you both come with me."

"Really? I didn't think.... wow." He smiled infectiously at her. "Guy hug?"

"Sure." She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. His hands settled at the small of her back. He could of stayed like that for eternity, the scent of her engulfing him into his own imaginary world. He might openly tell her that he purposely doesn't impose himself on her own imaginary world of Kathy and Andy, but she certainly exists in the one that lives inside his own mind.

Beatrice placed her hand on his arm. "You know, a long flight like this and I haven't seen you kiss her once! Shame on you."

"Sorry?" Booth looked confused.

"It really is astounding how much you both remind me of my husband and I. You know, we argued all the time. Strange how I remember that, more than the tender moments. You never appreciate a simple kiss until the moment you know it will never happen again. You both should savor every single one. Because one day... well." The sadness she lived with was evident in her voice and the sad expression that masked her exuberance.

"I'm not a huge believer in shows of affection when in public." Temperance interjected. Booth caught the sudden flash of anxiety on her face.

"Would one little kiss really be so bad, honey?" Booth teased. He was looking straight into her eyes, his own searching for her answer. To anyone else it sounded like a joke. To them...

"What?... I.... Just...."

Booth tapped his chest gently. She understood straight away. Heart over head. A little white lie couldn't hurt. She sighed, then smiled back in agreement.

Booth pulled her into him, tipping her chin up gently. Their eyes locked for a moment and they both froze. This was different to Christmas. The external motivation was still a major factor but the reward had changed. Mrs Heinermann was nothing more than a reason for them to experience that desperately craved kiss with validity. But here? There was no escape. No timid excuses to go about their own business. No way of avoiding each other for a few hours until the awkwardness passed. They couldn't avoid each other for the next fourteen days. Sensing her hesitation he leaned in against her ear and whispered softly, sending a shiver up her spine.

"This will make somebody very happy."

For once the double meaning was not lost on Temperance Brennan. "It will," she whispered in reply. She turned her head towards his warm breath and their lips brushed together. Booths arm lifted to cup the nape of her neck, pulling her in deeper. Her own arms snaked over his shoulder, her fingers finding a home in his soft hair. The initial tenderness gave way to a ferocity that invited him into her mouth, both tongues tangling together blissfully. Only when breathing became a necessity did they pull apart. Temperance couldn't comprehend just how many steamboats it had lasted but she knew it had been a hell of a lot more than at Christmas. And it had left her speechless. Booth too apparently as they both stood gazing deep down into the others eyes.

She felt a tug at her skirt, and glanced down to see Parker looking back up at her expectantly. Breaking from Booth's embrace she dropped down to Parkers level, giving him her full attention. "Hey, what's up?" She asked softly.

Booth, now concerned that his kissing Bones right in front of Parker would have some form of long term effect on his sons mental wellbeing, hovered behind the anthropologist and awaited the inevitable. Not that he was expecting Parker to say anything along these lines.

"Was there more tongue or is people watching still a problem?"

Brennan smiled weakly at the inquisitive boy, then turned her head to see an even more inquisitive look on her partners face.

He grabbed Brennan by the arm, pulling her down the isle."I need to speak to you now! Mrs Heinermann would you watch Parker please."

He reached the back of the plane and pulled her into the restricted area. "We need a little privacy, now!" he barked at the hostess, currently cleaning the food storage area. She hurriedly went to tend to the other passengers, pulling the curtain closed behind her.

"Was it really necessary to manhandle me that way?" Brennan complained rubbing her arm dramatically.

Booth took a deep breath. "What Parker just said...."

"If you wanted to blame anyone it should be Rebecca." Brennan interrupted "She really should be more conscientious of what she says on the phone while Parker is listening. He brought up the subject matter from his own observations. And I responded in a way that I believed at the time to be appropriate. You know how I hate lying, especially to children, so when he asked..."

"There is no one watching right now."

"I am aware of that. You scared that air hostess half to death Booth. I wouldn't be surprised if airport security are waiting for us when we land."

Booth spoke again, slower, emphasizing every word. "There is no one watching right now."

She looked up into his eyes. They seemed darker than usual. She realized what he meant. "Oh." Eyes locked together in the moment and they stayed that way for far too long before Booth leaned in towards her. She closed her eyes.

This was crazy. How was he able to do this to her? "We both know this isn't real," she whispered, her voice cracking with trepidation. He might of believed her if she could only convince herself.

"We do?" he questioned as the gap narrowed to almost nothing.

The air hostess nervously pulled back the curtain. "I'm sorry but we are coming in to land. The seatbelt sign has come on. I am going to have to ask you to take your seats right now."

His lips grazed her cheek as she turned to face their disturbance. "Of course. That's fine," she answered concisely. She turned back to Booth, now stood massaging his own temples. "Booth?"

"Yeah, um, just a little headache."

"You should know better than to drink alcohol at such a high altitude, Booth. And you've obviously had much more than is sensible. Come on, we need to sit back down."

Somehow her blatant skills of compartmentalization caused the tension to dissipate as quickly as it had appeared. He smiled at her, placing his hand on her lower back as he guided her back to their seats. Back to Parker.

And back to Mrs Heinermann. Who had just become one of his favorite people.

_ooooo_

_A/N – I'm sure Air Hostess' are really nice people so I am sorry if I have offended anyone with my portrayal over the last couple of chapters, but I'm sure you will understand it was relevant to my plot. _


End file.
